


First date

by CharminglyyEvil



Category: The 100
Genre: Cheesyness, F/M, Fluffy, Kabby, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, carnival dates, so much so that this is like some cheesy cliche movie oh god, this ship is ruining me, water fights on the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharminglyyEvil/pseuds/CharminglyyEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“YOU DID WHAT?” Clarke cringed, her composure crumbling under her mother’s raging stance. “Um, I gave your number to Marcus Kane…”</p>
<p>First dates never go as planned, but this one may not be as bad as Abby fears. Filled with romantic walks down the beach and cute carnival rides. Kabby. In response to tumblr prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First date

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: So I am back yet again! Uni starts in less than a week so this is well and truly my last major kabby fic until June holidays (although I may do a few mini prompts on my tumblr blog inbetween). As always, this ship kept me up late and is ruining my life. 
> 
> Anyway, idea came to me when I was at the beach. The beach is always so romantic at night and with a full moon. And the other day I was there and I saw a cute couple and the girl was jumping up on her boyfriend when a huge wave rolled by, and of course normal people wouldn’t think anything about it but I just thought “kabby” cause I’m an idiot like that letting this ship destroy my life. 
> 
> This fic is more cheesy and cliché than any romantic comedy, but I just couldn’t help myself. I really couldn’t. So apologise in advance for the oocness and if at times, cringy cheesiness. Honestly I don't think Abby would act like such a girl in love as she did in this fic...but i kind of ended up writing that in anyway. Please ignore the oocness! I was requested for heaps of fluff though so I did my best. Enjoy! ☺ 
> 
> In response to the prompt by mademoiselle-arel
> 
> "YO Charlotte here from AO3, got a Kabby sentence prompt for you if you're not busy! “YOU DID WHAT?!” and this is pre-dating, filled with lots of fluff! Thank you in advance and I always appreciate your fics!"
> 
>  
> 
> And one by Queens-of-darkness
> 
> "I had always dreamed of Abby taking care of Marcus wounds (because they are on the earth and there always something happening and Abby is a doctor) but at the same time I think if we got to see a scene like that it would have a little sexual tension because I imagine his wound to be on his chest or back and he has to take off his shirt and I mean Abby is only human".

**First date**

**…**

 

“YOU DID WHAT?”

Clarke cringed, her composure crumbling under her mother’s raging stance. “Um, I gave your number to Marcus Kane…”

Abby took a deep breath and then slowly exhaled. This was not what she was expecting to hear when she had just come home from the hospital and saw Clarke standing in the kitchen, holding their ginger cat ‘Pumpernickle’, and looking as guilty as a child who stole the last cookie as she stated that they needed to talk.

“And then you stole my phone this morning, and messaged him so you could arrange me to have a date? A date with _my patient_?” Abby asked again, struggling to maintain a calm voice.

Clarke nodded, hesitating. She dropped Pumpernickle and gave her mother her iphone. “And that’s not all…I’m so sorry mum, I should have told you earlier. But I knew that if he called you, you would have said no…”

Abby unlocked her phone and stared at a new message.

_‘Okay, 7 it is then. It’s a date :)_

Abby’s eyes rounded at the text, staring at her phone as if she was holding a bomb.

“Clarke, please don’t tell me that this is tonight”.

Her daughter’s wince told her all she needed to know.

“Oh my god, _absolutely not-“_

“Mum, come on! Just go on this date,” her daughter’s eyes pleaded with her. “Think of it this way. You haven’t left the house since dad died. You’re always working or looking after me and never get time to do anything fun for yourself -“

“Clarke-“

“And I know this will be good for you,” Clarke interrupted her mother.

Abby shook her head, her eyes softening on her daughter. “Clarke, I told you. I don’t need to date. I’m fine. I have you, and we have all the fun we need”.

Her daughter gave her mother’s arm a small squeeze, smiling. “I know mum. But I want you to be happy, and you’ve been lonely since dad died, I can see it. And it’s just one date. Besides, I’m fifteen now mom, I don’t need you there to… _smother_ me all the time” Clark’s eyes softened on her mom and she hoped that her mum wasn’t too hurt by the comment.

Abby repressed a small sigh. “Clarke, I don’t want you to feel like that”.

“Then go on this date, please, for me?” Clarke hesitated, a knowing smile playing on her lips. “Besides, I’ve seen the way you look at him”.

Abby’s eyes rounded at the girl’s grin, but Clarke just pushed her out of the kitchen as she chided,

“Now go shower! He’ll be here in half an hour”.

“ _WHAT?”_

Clarke quickly fled the room.

…

 

Abby took a steady breath as she examined herself in the mirror. Clarke had insisted that she choose her outfit, and whilst Abby had considered wearing a simple pair of jeans and a top, Clarke had insisted that she wear her violet, strikingly low V-neck dress that hugged her curves and flowed out halfway down her thighs, with black high heels to match. Her usual braided hair was now let out in loose wavy curls around her frame. She was even wearing lipstick and eyeliner too. _God, it had been years since she touched her makeup kit._

Abby hadn’t dressed up and worn something so _provocative_ in years. Not since the dates she and Jake used to go on.

“Okay, deep breath,” Abby said to her reflection, holding onto the edge of her duchess.

She was going to go on this date and get it over and done with. She would come home and tell her daughter that she had a great time, and hopefully reassure her that she was fine and didn’t need her to set her up on anymore dates in the future.

But a deeper part of her was excited about the date, and for the life of her Abby could not understand why. Sure, maybe she had checked Marcus out a few times when he wasn’t looking. But the man had one hell of a body, so what woman wouldn’t when he took his shirt off during his examinations? And sure, maybe she had caught his eyes occasionally lingering on her, but he was her patient, and she was her doctor, and Abby had boundaries.

Or maybe a part of Abby was excited to have a fun night out, because Clarke was right. She hadn’t in a long time. And perhaps it was nice to be wanted by someone else. Abby hadn’t felt that in a while.

Abby glanced at her mirror one last time before she left her room and made her way down the stairs. To her surprise, Marcus was already there, leaning back against the front door and talking to Clarke.

Marcus lifted his head up when he heard her footsteps, his eyes rounding when they fell on her, like a man watching his bride walk down the aisle on his wedding day. His lips tugged into a small smile, which sent her heart fluttering.

“Hey,” Marcus greeted her.

“Hey”

Marcus had gone for smart casual. Jeans, an open collar shirt and a leather jacket.

“You look great”.

“Really? I wasn’t sure between this or my lab coat,” Abby joked with a playful smile, eliciting a smile from him.

Clark grinned as she watched the two adults who, to Clarke, were so clearly infatuated with each other. She couldn’t understand how her mom couldn’t see how she felt towards him, especially when she was ogling him right now.

Clarke remembered all the nights her mom would come home from work, laughing about something Marcus Kane had told her, or aplologising for arriving late because she was caught up in conversation with Marcus Kane. When Clarke had finally walked into work with her mother a week ago to see none other than her mom’s little crush, she could clearly see the connection these two seemed to share. So of course when her mother was busy, she had raced after Marcus to slip him her mother’s number…

And right now, Clarke had no regrets. _None_ whatsoever.

“Well, I’ll let you two get going then,” Clarke said, heading towards the stairs.

“Oh Clarke,” Abby said, halting at the door. “Don’t forget to feed Pumpernickle! And be in bed by ten, you have school tomorrow-“

“Mum I know, just go and have fun!” Clarke chided, pushing the two of them out the door.

The door slammed behind them.

“So,” Marcus began, looking up at her. “I’m told that it was your daughter who was messaging me over the phone?”

A chuckle bubbled in Abby’s chest and she shook her head incredulously. “I still can’t believe it. My daughter arranged for me to have a date with one of my patients”.

Marcus repressed a chuckle of his own as they made their way to his car. “You know, I should have known that I wasn’t speaking to you. I did question why she was giving me your number and seemed eager for me to message you”.

“Clarke’s certainly something”.

Abby’s eyes widened when reached his car, the white police car’s headlights blinking.

“You’re a police officer?”

He smiled, amused. “Does that bother you?”

“No I’m just…surprised”.

When Abby imagined a cop she thought of a beefy looking guy, bald with facial hair and munching on a box of doughnuts. She certainly didn’t think of tall and handsome, a man with a chiseled jawline, intense eyes and all of the striking facial features that was Marcus Kane.

Also, Abby had always had a thing for men in uniform. Not that Marcus would need to know.

Marcus opened the door for her and Abby stepped in, pleasantly surprised at his chivalrous behaviour.

“So, where are we headed then?” Abby asked as the two settled in.

He glanced at her, his eyes glimmering promisingly.

“I have a plan, but it’s a bit of a surprise”.

Abby lifted an eyebrow. “Oh? I’m not sure if I’m so fond of surprises”.

“Trust me, you’ll like this one”.

And then they took off.

Marcus drove silently, and Abby took this time to examine his car. She noticed a photo frame sticking up on his dashboard of a teenage boy who was just older than Clarke with dark hair, and a younger looking girl with dark eyes and a mischievous grin.

Abby studied the picture closely, a fond smile gracing her lips. “I didn’t know you had children”.

“Oh, I don’t,” Marcus glanced at her, noticing her eyeing the photo. “Well, not technically anyway. That’s Bellamy and Octavia. They were in a rough home, their mother was an alcoholic, and so I was working with their social worker to get them out and into foster care. But it’s not much better there when the house is so overcrowded and they barely receive any attention from their caregivers, so they hang at my place a lot”.

Marcus hesitated, unsure of if he should go on. But Abby was smiling encouragingly at him, genuinely interested in his story, so he continued. “I helped Octavia get back into school when she was expelled a few times, and getting her through her studies so she wouldn’t fall back into her old, rough circle of friends that were influencing her. And I’ve been assisting Bellamy in getting into the police force”.

“Wow. You’ve really helped them out”.

Marcus lifted a shoulder in a shrug. “Yeah well, they’re good kids”.

“It sounds like you’ve grown close to them”.

Marcus smiled. “You could say that”.

Abby studied him closely, smiling. Marcus Kane already seemed so different from the patient she saw during his regular check ups, and Abby found herself inexplicably drawn to him. Their date hadn’t really started yet, but already he was starting to surprise her.

 

…

 

“Okay, we’re here”.

Abby stepped out of the car, her lips parting in surprise. “A carnival?”

Marcus scratched the back of his neck with worry. “I know it seems a little childish, but I thought that it could be fun?”

But Abby just shook her head, staring at all of the bright lights and colourful rides in wonder as she said, “It’s perfect”. She cast Marcus a mischievous grin. “Come on, I’ll race you to the carrousel”.  

And then she was off. Marcus chuckled incredulously as he raced after her.

…

 

Abby laughed as Marcus told her about the night he had made a fool of himself at the work party in front of his boss Thelonius Jaha. They were walking side-by-side, hands not together but occasionally brushing together. Abby was snacking on some cotton candy and holding a tiger that he had won her (his shooting skills had come into good use), whilst Marcus licked his cornetto.

The night had gone by quickly and Abby soon discovered just how easy conversation was with Marcus, and to her very surprise, just how easy he made her laugh too. And as they rode rides and examined show bags and tried (hopelessly so) to win some toys in the stall games, Abby learned just how much they had in common.

Although Marcus didn’t have children of his own, Bellamy and Octavia gave him a taste of being a parent, and he understood Abby’s struggles of raising a child as a single mother. He too was passionate about his work, fighting for justice and trying to maintain peace within the community. Abby believed that he, like her, was out there saving lives too. He was helping to detract teenagers away from pursuing path of crime, and trying to save citizens from violent thugs and criminals.

She also learned that he, like her, was burdened with guilt from his past sins. Since his department had been making budget cuts, they had left Kane to make the final decision of what to slash next. It hadn’t been an easy choice. Between sacking staff members, reducing crucial resources or cutting out programs and services, there would have been consequences.

In the end, Kane had cut out the 100 program; a program set up to organise activities and job training programs for teenagers who were on parole to do, which was designed to keep them off the streets and out of crime. Everyone had been convinced that the program was a waste of funding and resources, and nobody wanted to lose their jobs, so Marcus had slashed it. Marcus hadn’t realised the danger of his decision until he was walking down the streets a month later, when he had stumbled across Jasper, one of the teenagers who was in the 100 program. He was passed out on the streets with a needle still in his hand. _Overdose._

Marcus had never forgiven himself. And in a way, taking in Bellamy and Octavia was almost like a way to pay for his sins. Although it would never be enough.

_“Don’t be too hard on yourself, you only did what you thought was right,” Abby had whispered to him when she sensed the distress in his eyes as he re-told the story. “Something had to be cut, right? So there would have been consequences either way”._

_But Marcus had just shaken his head. “I should have convinced the other staff to reduce their wages, convinced them to let off their interns. But nobody wanted that…”_

_Then Abby had reached for his hand and squeezed it gently, taking him by surprise. She then confessed to him of her guilt at feeling responsible for her husband’s death._

Jake had been driving home from work and was late for a dinner with her parents. Abby was worried of what her parents would say about him (they had never quite approved of Jake Griffin). So against her daughter’s wishes, she called him again. Finally, Jake had picked up. That was when she had heard a crash…

She never got to speak to her husband again.

Clarke had blamed her for Jake’s death, and it crushed her heart.

And Marcus had been surprisingly…understanding. Empathetic and caring. And Abby realised just how long she had gone in life carrying that burden alone. She had felt oddly…free and light when she was able to share her guilt with someone else.

Abby suddenly stopped walking and nudged him in the arm, pointing. “Marcus look, a ferris wheel. Come on, we have to go on that”.

Marcus grinned. “Well what are we waiting for?”

He took Abby’s hand in hers and the two ran towards their next ride.

…

 

The view from the ferris wheel was incredible. They could see the whole carnival and the glimmering ocean beyond.

Abby was resting her head against his shoulders, tired. She was usually in bed by nine. Somewhere along the way Marcus had found her hand again, his fingers lacing with hers on her thigh, and his thumb was running up and down the back of her hand; it soothed her, so Abby hadn’t moved her hand since.

He looked down at her, repressing a small smile. “You tired?”

Abby closed her eyes, shaking her head like a stubborn child. “No. Why, are you?”

“Not at all”. Marcus hesitated. “Abby, I have a bit of a confession to make”.

Abby lifted her head up, raising her eyebrows.

“I didn’t need those sleeping pills last week. I’ve been sleeping fine”.

“Oh? And what about the cold and flu pills you asked me to prescribe you a few weeks ago?”

“Didn’t need them either, and I faked the cold,” Marcus said sheepishly. “All of those appointments were just an excuse to see you”.

A sparkling laugh bubbled in his throat, and Marcus decided that he was already in love with her laugh. “I kind of figured that,” Abby replied with a small smile. “You know the average person calls in for a check up once a year. You were coming in every month”.

 Marcus smiled sheepishly. “And yet I had never plucked up the courage to ask you out”.

“Well then I’m glad Clarke gave you my number”.

Marcus’s eyes bloomed in surprise. “Really?”

“A huh”. Abby searched his eyes, biting back an incredulous laugh. “It’s strange. I barely know you and yet…I feel so comfortable talking to you”.

“I know what you mean”.

And he did. Marcus felt a strange connection to the woman. He had never been a spiritual person, but in that moment he was sure that they had shared another life together in another time.

Marcus felt himself falling further into her eyes, further into her touch, and he felt her pulse quicken under his hand. And she was learning in closer too, her eyes briefly flickering to his lips with a new darkened gaze. She tilted her head in unison with his, her breath caressing against his jaw-

_Thud!_

The carriage jolted in the air, shattering the moment between them.

“Sorry about that guys! A little malfunction!” The ride manager called up from below. “The carriages will be coming down smoothly now though”.

Abby blew out a small chuckle as Marcus said, “Well, that’s one way to ruin a moment”.

“Hmm. Well how about we go for a walk on the beach then?” Abby asked him, casting a glance at the beach from below. “It’s not far and I never get the time to go. Maybe then we can find…another moment?”

Then to her surprise Marcus brought her hand up to his, brushing his lips against her knuckles as he replied with a suggestive twinkle his eye, “I’d like that”

…

 

By now the sky was pitch black and the carnival had closed along with all of its bright lights, but the full moon and sprinkle of glittering stars were still out, casting a silver veil of light across the ocean and onto the sandy shores.

Marcus and Abby were walking along the water hand in hand, (their shoes abandoned somewhere back on the shore), the water lapping at their ankles.

Marcus loved watching the way she would jump and lean closer to him when a large wave rolled by, and laugh when she was splashed by the waves. He was growing closer to that warm, bubbly laugh that she had.

Marcus had particularly enjoyed one moment when they were further out into the ocean, and a giant wave had rumbled by. The wave had taken Abby by surprise and, worried about being consumed by it and submerged into the water, she had jumped up onto Marcus, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

Abby had insisted that they stay closer to the shore since, but Marcus couldn’t help but occasionally pull her further out into the water, hoping to catch another opportunity to have her pressed up against him.

It wasn’t long before the two of them had gotten into a water fight. It had started with Abby playfully splashing water into his jeans, and Marcus returning it with splashes of water of his own. And then she was kicking sand towards his ankles and it had escalated. Now, Abby had splotches of sand on her violet dress and through her hair, a horrified look dropping her jaw as Marcus struggled to repress his laughter nearby.

“Oh you are so dead Marcus Kane”.

Marcus’s amused face fell as she tore after him. Quickly he took off, running across the beach as Abby chased after him. She helplessly stopped occasionally to toss clumps of sand at him.

“You’re going to have to aim better than that Abby!”

Abby huffed as she increased her speed. She finally managed to reach his jacket and pulled him back, tackling him down onto the ground. She felt Marcus struggle beneath her so she quickly pinned him down, straddling his waist.

Abby sat above him, catching her breath. When she looked back down she saw his eyes, dark and intense with a burning fire, lingering on hers. Abby’s breath caught in her throat when she realised the intimate position they were in.

Abby ran her hand through his hair, brushing a few clumps of sand out of it. Her hand lingered near his brow before Marcus caught her hand, bringing it to their side. Abby blinked, and noticed his eyes falling lower, lingering on her lips.

Abby dipped her head forward, her lips nearing his-

_Sploosh!_

Abby squeaked, rolling off of him as water slipped up their calves. They quickly jumped back as the water rushed past them. They were considerably drenched from their thighs down.

Marcus shook his head incredulously. _They couldn’t catch a break._

Abby studied him closely with the same soft smile that had been gracing her lips all night, and Marcus almost believed, _hoped,_ that she would run over and kiss him right there and then.

But instead she said, “Perhaps we should leave now. It’s getting late, and I should make sure that Clarke is in bed”.

Marcus nodded. Abby hesitated, before she reached for his hand and snuggled next to him as they went to collect their shoes, before heading back to the car.

…

 

It didn’t take them long to arrive back to Abby’s house. But Marcus being the gentlemen that he was walked her right back to the door.

Abby stood near her door, fiddling with her keys as she waited, _hoped_ for him to make a move. But Marcus looked a little unsure, casting a look at her and than at the door where Clarke may have possibly been behind, listening to their every word. _Maybe he was too much of a gentleman._

Finally Abby said with a gleam in her eye, “Well, are you going to give me a kiss goodnight then?”

Marcus’s lips twitched into a small smirk.

Together they leaned forward, and finally he brought his lips down to hers in a kiss that took her breath away. Abby’s eyes fluttered as her lips moved with his, her heart fluttering like a dead leaf caught in a hurricane. She felt his hand curl behind her neck as he deepened the kiss. The kiss was soft and tender, and when he slowly pulled back, his teeth grazing her lower lip as he did so, Abby only wanted more.

Marcus blinked back at her with lustrous eyes, and Abby new that hers too would be darkened with desire.

“Clarke’s probably sleeping,” Abby whispered almost breathlessly. “Did you want to come in for coffee or tea…or dessert?”

Abby bit her lip in anticipation for his response, unsure of what he wanted from their first date, but then Marcus was nodding, whispering “I’d like that”.

Abby turned around and unlocked the door, swinging it open. She stepped inside and kicked her heels off, before switching the light on. Marcus followed her, slipping his shoes off too. Abby turned around, suddenly feeling a little nervous.

_Was she supposed to offer him a drink, or should she just jump straight to what they wanted to do and drag him up to her room?_ God. She hadn’t dated in years and Abby couldn’t remember the social protocol.

But a new intruder soon distracted them from their dilemma. Pumpernickle came prowling in, glaring at the male guest and hissing, swishing his bushy tail back and forth.

“Pumpernickle,” Abby chided her cat, walking over and picking her fury friend up. “I’m sorry, he’s not used to visitors”.

“That’s alright”. Marcus slowly approached the car, trying to look reassuring and non-threatening towards the feline. But Pumpernickle kept on hissing, before he finally sprung up from Abby’s arms and onto Kane, scratching his chest wildly.

Abby yelped and quickly tore her cat away and ran to the door, pushing him outside. She shut the door and returned back to Marcus, wincing at his cuts.

Marcus cringed. “Is it that bad?”

A few dots of blood were seeping through his shirt.

“I better have a look at that”.

Marcus couldn’t help but smile as he replied “Yes Doctor”.

Abby repressed an eye roll but smiled anyway as she dragged him into the living room and onto her couch. She disappeared to retrieve her first aid kid and returned, placing the kit on the coffee table beside the couch.

Abby kneeled inbetween his legs and helped him shed off his jacket before unbuttoning his shirt.

“Somehow I imagined you undressing me under different circumstances tonight,” Marcus said, releasing a breathy chuckle from Abby.

Abby’s breath caught in her throat when she had shed Marcus of his shirt. She had seen his bare chest before but she had never been so… _close_. Abby’s fingers traced down his toned shoulders and sculpted torso, sending shivers up his spine. She guessed that she shouldn’t be too surprise. He was a police officer and had to keep fit. Still…Abby couldn’t tear her gaze away from him.

Marcus cleared his throat and caught her eye, clearly amused. Abby blushed adorably and dipped her head back down to avert her eyes from him, which sent his heart pounding a mile a minute.

“The cuts don’t look too bad,” Abby began, trying to maintain a composed voice and trying to remember to breathe in spite of his near perfect body. “I’ll just clean them out for you. But you won’t need bandages”.

Marcus hissed slightly when she rubbed the anti-bacterial wipes down his cuts, and Abby’s eyes softened in concern. Finally, she was done. She chucked away the wipes back onto the table and examined her work.

“Better. But I suggest that you leave your shirt off to let the cuts breathe for a while,” Abby cast him a playful smile.

“Oh, I think I’ll be able to do that,” he replied, a gleam in his eye.

Abby stared at his torso once more, drawn towards a scar near his hipbone. It was round and an inch long. Abby traced the scar softly.

“Where did this come from?”

“Bullet wound. When I was dealing with a break in”.

Abby’s chest tightened at his words, the image of Marcus bleeding in pain wasn’t one she wanted to hold on to. Abby shuffled back down and brushed her lips against the scar, feeling him shiver underneath her.

“What about this one?” she whispered at a scar that curved along his stomach.

Marcus’s breath hitched in his throat as he replied, “Slashed with a knife when I was trying to settle a bar fight”.

Then Abby was kissing that scar too, her tongue flickering across his skin. Soon she was straddling his waist as she placed a few kisses onto his recent cuts, releasing a small hiss.

She was mesmerized by his scars. _They were beautiful._ She had plenty of her own, but had always tried to keep them covered. And Abby finally realised what Clarke meant when they had told her that there was beauty to her scars, a story for each one that symbolized the pain she had endured but triumphed over. And Abby realised that she wanted to kiss every one of Marcus’s scars and to learn every single story that went with them.

So that’s exactly what she did.

And as Abby moved up to kiss the scars further up his chest, she slowly pushed her hips up against him, and felt his arousal growing against her.

Finally, Abby’s lips found the cut across his lower lip.

His lips instinctively responded to her kiss, his hands slipping up her lower back and entangling through her curls. Abby moaned into his mouth as her hands ran up his torso, her fingers exploring his shoulders, his chest, down his rib cage and every inch of his skin.

Their kisses soon grew deeper, more passionate, with every one making her heart gallop at the thrill of his touch and sending her body on fire. His teeth nibbled and bruised her lower lip, drawing a groan from the base of her throat. His tongue slipped inside her soon parted lips, intertwining with her tongue and exploring every inch of her mouth. She tasted like cotton candy and spice and Marcus truly believed that he could get drunk off her kisses.

Abby briefly pulled back, placing hot kisses down his jaw and behind his ear as she whispered breathlessly, _‘My room’s up stairs’._

Abby leaned up as he sat up, his lips capturing hers in another biting kiss. Abby felt his weight shift underneath her and she entangled her arms around his neck, hooking her legs tighter around his waist as his arms circled around her waist. Marcus managed to leave the couch and make his way up the stairs with her legs wrapped around his waist, his lips never leaving hers.

Abby soon slid from his embrace when they reached the top of the stairs, her back slammed against the wall as he continued to kiss her senseless. It was ridiculous. Abby had been alone for years, and she had _been fine_ on her own. Yet now she was struggling to break herself away from his embrace, and was honestly contemplating letting him take her right there and then in the hallway.

“ _Marcus_ ,” she breathed into his lips, a giggle rising in her throat. “We need to be quiet. Clarke’s just there”.

Marcus broke away from her kiss and followed her gaze to her daughter’s room on the other side of the hallway.

“My room’s just down the hall,” Abby whispered.

Abby pushed him off her and tugged him by the hand, casting him a shy yet mischievous smile. She hurried down the hall to her bedroom, pulling her date with her. Marcus shut the door behind them as Abby quickly shimmied out of her dress, letting it drop to a pool beneath her. She jumped back onto the bed, propping herself up in her best attempts at some sort of seductive position, legs curled to the side, back slightly arched and leaning back on one hand.

Marcus had to do a double take when he saw her sitting there before him. Her hair a tousle of cascading curls around her frame, her eyes dark with an intense fire that seemed to burn its way right through him, her parted bruised lips and the absolute desire that seemed to radiate off her. _She was stunning._

“Well, are you coming in then?”

Marcus all but jumped onto the bed after her, releasing a breathless giggle from her throat. He ran his hands down her sides, pressing tender and feathery light kisses up her bare leg and towards her thigh. Abby shed off her bra and entangled her arms around his neck. She pulled him down onto her, seizing his lips in another bruising kiss.

Then his lips were everywhere. Exploring the curve of her ear, tracing down her jaw and peppering a trail of kisses down her neck. A moan stirred in the base of her throat as she tilted her head back, granting him deeper access so he could mark the hollow of her neck with his lips. His lips ghosted down the valley between her breasts, his fingers tickling her ribs and making her squirm and giggle. Then he was kissing and sucking the curve of each breast, eliciting another breathless moan from her lips. Abby tugged her fingers through his hair, pulling him up towards her and drinking in another kiss from his lips.

She pushed him and rolled him onto his back so she was straddling his waist, a smirk dancing on his lips. Abby slowly rolled her hips up against his as her lips tracked small bites and marks down his neck and torso, taking her time for her lips to explore every inch of his skin.

Abby felt him shift himself further down towards her and gasped when she felt his fingers slip beneath her underwear and between her thighs. Abby moaned as his fingers stroked her, easing the fire between her legs. She arched her back and rolled her hips towards her fingers, already growing hot and wet underneath his touch.

Abby dipped her head down, kissing his jaw and then biting the curve of his ear as she cried for him to take her now. Marcus chuckled against her lips and withdrew her hand from her legs. He helped her fumble with his belt, before they had shed the rest of their clothes.

Abby slowly sank into him, her cries breaking off into a moan when she felt him moving inside her. She arched her back and rolled her hips into his to try and meet his thrusts, the two finding an equal rhythm. His hands traced patterns down her lower back and across her waist. She caught his hands and brought them down to her sides, lacing her fingers with his.

Abby tilted her head back as she let the waves of pleasure and sensations roll through her, crying out something along the lines of _‘You feel so good’_

And he was crying out her name as if it were a prayer, and calling her amazing and beautiful and for all she knew, a hundred other words that Abby couldn’t comprehend because all she could hear was her name from his lips and their hearts pounding in her ears, and all she could feel was of him inside of her, sending fire coursing throughout her body. And as his pace quickened, Abby slowly felt herself coming undone as he pushed her over the edge.

Abby collapsed into his arms. She rolled off of him, lying on her side and resting her head on his chest as she gradually regained her breath. She felt Marcus’s arm wrap around her from behind, his hand tracing patterns up and down her arm.

“So,” Marcus said, shattering the silence. “As far as first dates go, how would you say this one went?”

Abby breathed out a small chuckle, lifting her head up to meet his eyes. “Hmmm. I’d say it turned out well. As first dates go”.

Then Abby propped up and dipped her head down to kiss him square on the lips for good measure. Abby made to pull back but then she felt his hand curling behind her neck, drawing her in closer as he deepened the kiss. Without his lips leaving hers, Marcus rolled her onto her back, running his hands down her sides as he straddled her waist.

A laugh bubbled in her chest as he finally pulled back, smiling down at her like she was the first flower in spring.

“I love it when you do that”.

Abby lifted an eyebrow. “Do what?”

Marcus shook his head incredulously at her, his eyes lingering on her radiating smile. “Laugh. It’s beautiful”.

Abby rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help but blush and smile at his words anyway. She closed her eyes briefly, feeling a sense of drowsiness consuming her. _What was the time anyway?_

“Did you want me to go?”

Abby opened her eyes, and Marcus was untangling the curls from the side of her face. She frowned.

“Go?”

“Clarke,” Marcus said simply. “I’m sure you don’t want your daughter to wake up and see me’.

Abby bit her lip, considering his point. That was true. And yet she found herself blurting out, “Stay. Please”.

Abby stared up at him, her heart cracking at the thought of him leaving her now. It was completely and utterly ridiculous. She had barely known the man before tonight, and this was their first real date. And yet she felt this inexplicable connection to him…and the thought of not waking up to him tomorrow crushed her heart.

“Would you be able to get someone to look out for Bellamy and Octavia tomorrow morning?” Abby asked, a little hopeful.

Marcus nodded slowly. “I could phone David tomorrow…but Abby, do you really want me-“

Abby leaned up and pressed her lips against his, silencing his protests. “I do,” she said softly.

And Marcus couldn’t help the smile spreading across his features.

He rolled over onto his back and Abby curled up against his side, his arm around hers as she let herself melt into his embrace. Marcus dipped his head down, brushing her lips into her hair as he whispered, ‘Goodnight Abby’.    

But Abby could barely utter her ‘goodnight’ before she was drifting off to sleep.

... 

Clarke couldn’t help the look of disgust that contorted her features the following morning when she saw her mom come downstairs, looking blissfully happy as Marcus Kane followed her.

Abby halted at the stairs when she spotted Clarke, closing her eyes in embarrassment and she could hear Marcus chuckling behind her.

Clarke just shook her head slowly as she said, “Really guys. And on your first date too?”

_Fin_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think! I'm so bad at writing smut and wasn't planning on doing it...but then it just kind of slipped in haha Thanks for reading!


End file.
